


Lady of Legend

by dumbsbian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Praise Kink, Scratching, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Y/n sneaks away to Castle Dimitrescu to see if the legends of Lady Dimitrescu hold up.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Lady of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Without further delay, please enjoy this filth. I dug pretty fucking deep with this one.

Y/n stared up at the walls of the castle. Castle Dimitrescu had loomed over Y/n's village her entire life. Everybody seemed to have a different story about the towering matriarch of the castle, Lady Alcina Dimitrescu. Most of them surrounded horrific murders or the disappearance of young women in the villages and towns surrounding. As Y/n walked through the grounds, she gave no thought to those terrible stories. They were told to scare young girls into submission. A scared girl was much easier to control than one who had no fears. Y/n did not believe that she had anything to fear. It was highly unlikely that Alcina Dimitrescu was anything like the stories depicted her as, if the woman was even alive. 

"Hello?" Y/n called out as she knocked on the doors. Under the cover of darkness Y/n had slipped out of her home and made her way up to the castle. It was stupid, but when she came back down to her village in the morning, she would be proof that the castle was nothing more than a vineyard. Y/n saw countless wagons going back and forth full of wine, but not a single one carrying the corpses of all the supposedly murdered young woman hired on to help take care of the castle and its grounds. 

With a heavy sigh, Y/n turned around to make her way back to her village. Despite the lights, the castle seemed so peaceful that it had to be empty. Maybe it had just been the light from the moon playing tricks on her eyes from afar. Y/n could have gotten more than a few steps away from the doors when they swung open. Y/n turned around, expecting to be met with a person, but there didn't appear to be anyone there. Cautiously, she took a couple small steps forward and peeked her head through the open doors. Assuming that it was safe and she was welcome, Y/n stepped completely inside. 

The house was beautifully decorated. Everything looked antique, but like it had been well taken care of. Y/n had never been anywhere so grand in her entire life. And yet, as she looked around, she did not see an overabundance of items. It definitely looked like more than what a woman and her three daughters would need, but there was room for an in-house staff. Y/n ran her hand along the back of a chair, admiring the contrast in how the fabric and wood felt on her skin. 

"I was not expecting a visitor." Standing atop the stairs was a woman who absolutely commanded all of the attention in the room. There was not a doubt in Y/n's mind that she was standing in front of Alcina Dimitrescu. As the woman made her way down the staircase, Y/n felt smaller than she could ever remember feeling. The woman stopped a couple of feet in front of Y/n and leaned down so that they were about eye level. Y/n shuddered as the woman took a deep breath and mused, "You, my dear, are a very fortunate surprise. Tell me your name." 

"Y/n. I live in the village ma'am," Y/n said meekly. She stood up straight and once again towered over the younger woman. Y/n gulped as she stared up at the tall woman, taking in what she could. 

"I am Lady Dimitrescu, but you knew that already, didn't you?" Nothing in the stories could have prepared Y/n for Alcina. 

"In some way, I suppose I did, yes," Y/n answered. Lady Dimitrescu gave a low chuckle at that and circled around Y/n. There was a predatory look in the lady's eyes, a shine in the yellow that reminded Y/n of the moon. Alcina stopped in front of Y/n and held out a gloved hand as an offering for the young woman to take. Y/n reached up without hesitation and allowed herself to be led up the stairs. Upstairs seemed to be even more extravagant than it had been downstairs. Portraits decorated the walls and busts were displayed along the hallway. 

"Most villagers are too afraid to come up to the castle. Now, the thing to figure out is whether you are a brave or doltish girl?" It was an honest inquiry. Many acts of bravery did not stem from pure courage. It was easy to mistake an idiot for a brave man. One could allow themselves to be consumed with the desire to be someone's hero that they leave their wits behind them. 

"That isn't for me to decide. Bravery to one is stupidity to another," Y/n pointed out. Alcina paused for a moment and turned to take in Y/n for a moment. "Have I said something wrong?" 

"Not at all. I find you interesting, much more than most of the girls who find themselves in my castle," Alcina assured the young woman. Y/n smiled to herself, proud that she had piqued this exquisite woman's interests. Alcina leaned down once again, almost as if she was smelling Y/n, before snapping back up and smirking at the girl. "Come, while the night is still young." 

"Where are you taking me?" It did not matter whether or not Alcina was truthful with her answer. Y/n would have followed her all throughout the house. Alcina paused in front of two extravagantly decorated door and turned her head to Y/n. 

"Surely a young maiden such as yourself needs a place to rest. The journey up from the village is a tiresome one." There was something in the tone of Alcina's voice that awoke a feeling in the pit of Y/n's stomach. It was dangerous and enticing, a greater temptation than what Y/n could begin to resist. Alcina pushed open the doors and stepped aside so that Y/n could walk in ahead of her. Y/n looked around the room and noticed that there was little more than a bed in the center of the room and a vanity in the corner. "I hope that these quarters are sufficient for tonight." 

"Thank you ma'am." Y/n bowed her head as she walked over to the bed. She sat down on the mattress and ran her hand along one of the pillows. "Not to be a bother, but this bed, it is sort of cold. I am afraid that if I sleep in it, I may catch a chill." 

"Bold, young thing aren't you?" Alcina shut the doors behind her and stepped towards Y/n. The village girl stood from the bed and walked right into Lady Dimitrescu's embrace. Y/n gazed up into Alcina's eyes and watched as the a plethora of emotions flickered through them. The two of them fell onto the bed and Y/n allowed herself to be pinned down the lady. 

Alcina leaned down to press a kiss to Y/n's lips, which the girl eagerly returned. As Alcina pulled away from the kiss, she let her teeth scrape across the girl's bottom lip. It had been nothing more than a gentle tug, just enough to sneakily break the skin. Y/n had been too distracted from the low sound that the lady had made to notice the bit of pain inflicted on her. Despite the conclusion that Alcina had come to that the young villager was not a virgin, there was a purity to Y/n's blood that Alcina had been pining after. 

"You, my dear, are something to savor," Lady Dimitrescu whispered into Y/n's ear. Her breath tickled the shell of the young woman's ear, causing her to turn her head to the side. Long fingers grabbed onto the side of Y/n's face and kept her head tilted to the side as Lady Dimitrescu's lips trailed open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. With the slight scrape of a fang against Y/n's skin, Alcina noted the spike in Y/n's heartbeat. "You want me to bite you." 

Y/n didn't have an answer for the accusation, which for the record was entirely accurate. Lady Dimitrescu moved her hand down Y/n's neck and to the front of the girl's dress. It was nightwear, something that had been passed down to Y/n. The fabric had worn thin in the years that it had been around, thin enough that Y/n wouldn't have been shocked if the lady's nails were able to just tear right through it. Lady Dimitrescu backed away from Y/n a bit and with a flick of her wrist, long claws sprung out. Y/n's heart was absolutely pounding in her chest and her pulse was racing against Alcina's hand. 

"Fear can be quite the aphrodisiac. It heightens the senses and pushes the threshold for pain." The lady's eyes stared down at Y/n with hunger as she tore open the dress. With one claw, Lady Dimitrescu made a thin cut just under where her other hand rested on Y/n's throat. Blood pooled in the jugular notch and Alcina leaned her head down and lapped it up. Lady Dimitrescu trailed her tongue along the path where the blood was flowing from before licking along the wound. 

Y/n could feel that the bleeding had stopped as soon as Lady Dimitrescu had licked the cut. The claws retracted and Y/n felt long fingers gliding up her thigh. She parted her legs and stared up at Lady Dimitrescu as she waited for the woman to take her. The lady could sense the anticipation that Y/n was feeling, but even knowing that she could have, did not sway the tall woman into rushing things. With her hand halfway down Y/n's thigh, Alcina could feel the heat radiating from Y/n's cunt. 

"Please," Y/n pleaded as she stared up at Lady Dimitrescu. Alcina allowed her hand to move upwards until her fingers were grazing Y/n's entrance. She dipped one of her fingertips inside of the villager and then pushed upwards through her folds. Y/n's body tensed as the tall lady's fingers circled around her clit. Alcina kept the movements of her fingers light and teasing. Y/n's hips pushed up against Alcina's fingers and the more that Y/n moved, the tighter the nearly-forgotten about hand around Y/n's throat got. 

Y/n began to get lightheaded around the same time that Alcina's pushed her index finger inside of her. The struggle to keep her eyes open became attributed to more than just the hand wrapped around Y/n's throat. Lady Dimitrescu added another finger and began to thrust them in and out of Y/n at a quick pace. Y/n came with a cry, echoing off of the walls and around the room. The hand around Y/n's throat loosened and Lady Dimitrescu traced her finger over the angry red mark disturbing the delicacy of Y/n's throat. 

"If you believe that you can handle it, I can show you an even greater pleasure," Lady Dimitrescu offered. Y/n sat up a little and pulled Lady Dimitrescu's face inches away from her own. 

"Show me." Y/n felt a hand on her chest push her down until she was laying against her back. Lady Dimitrescu slid down her body and laid with her head in between Y/n's parted thighs. Y/n allowed herself to relax as the lady began to run her fingers along the inside of her thighs. 

"Such a good and patient girl," Alcina commented. Y/n couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks at the praise. Alcina hadn't taken notice of that reaction though, but the rush of arousal that seemed to course through the girl's veins. Alcina ducked her head down in between Y/n's legs and breathed in her scent. Slowly, Lady Dimitrescu drug her tongue through Y/n's folds. Y/n gasped at the initial contact before moaning as Alcina continued. "There is something special about you. I can taste it." 

Lady Dimitrescu kept her head buried in Y/n's cunt, tongue lapping to taste every bit of the young woman that she could. Y/n wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to be pleasured again by anybody else. Nothing would ever compare to the skill of Lady Alcina Dimitrescu. Just as Y/n began to reach her climax, Lady Dimitrescu's claws pierced through her thighs. Even through the pain, Y/n continued to cum. It seemed to push her even further into a blissful pleasure. Lady Dimitrescu moved her head out from Y/n's cunt to lick the piercing wounds on the girl's thighs. 

"You're a strong girl, not even a whimper," Alcina noted as she made her way up towards Y/n's face, seemingly for a kiss. "I bet I can make you scream though." 

Alcina proved herself correct when she bit into the side of Y/n's neck. Y/n let out a shriek as she felt fangs piercing her skin. Still, there was a feeling of pleasure behind the initial pain. Lady Dimitrescu's tongue covered the wounds and Y/n laid there in the bed. There was a fear in the pit of her stomach that she'd bleed out or wake up as a vampiric monster and never be able to go back to her old life. Those thoughts stayed in her mind as conscious began to escape her. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dimitrescus-bitch. I'd really appreciate it if you followed me there please.


End file.
